


After A Little Flower Fell (ON HOLD)

by Clari1279



Category: Flowerfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Rose has a blue soul, But gets fired evetually, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frisk is dead (Just to be sure), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist-Route (Flowerfell), Rose is a Bartender, Rose is the older sister of Frisk, Sally has a green one, Slow To Update, Smut, Takes place after the Barrier was shattered, and stuff..., because she is kindhearted!, hate against monsters, i don't know yet, oh and Frisk was a boy, rated M for possible smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clari1279/pseuds/Clari1279
Summary: Frisk was everything for her. They had been together for what feels like an eternity for her. She told him so many stories about Mount Ebbot. However, she did not think of the possibility that Frisk just decides to free all these monsters, just two thought in his head:First: 'I'll show everyone, I'll free the monsters and prove to my sister that they really do exist!'Second: 'Always be kind. sometimes, kindness is all we can give. Sometimes, kindness is enough.'Sadly his sister was worried sick about him only to find out that he... Well, see yourself.





	1. As the Barrier Shatters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... I've had this on my mind for a few weeks now and finally got the courage to write it... I'm really not sure if I'll continue this. But I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think about this story.  
> Just to make sure: I don't own neither undertale nor flowerfell nor underfell all the characters out of these are just borrowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... I've had this on my mind for a few weeks now and finally got the courage to write it... I'm really not sure if I'll continue this. But I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think about this story.  
> Just to make sure: I don't own neither undertale nor flowerfell nor underfell all the characters out of these are just borrowed.

Rose always took care of him - he was everything to her. And since their parents had to work a lot she had to take care of him since she was only nine years old. She hadn't even graduated from elementary and she had to take care of her little brother Frisk.

Once upon a time when Rose was still a child, her grand-grandmother told her and Frisk stories about Mount Ebbot and how there are monsters inside this mountain. Trapped down there because of a war between humans and monsters, which the monster race lost.

Rose remembered every one of these stories up until now. And because Frisk was too young to remember them, Rose told him these stories as bedtime stories.

Frisk seemed to love these stories. He always wanted to hear another one. So Rose kept on telling him these stories every night. Even if Rose repeated some stories because of the lack of stories, it didn't matter to Frisk. He loved it anyways. At this point, Frisk was ten years old and Rose was nineteen.

In Frisk opinion, she was the best storyteller in existence. But Frisk felt bad for the monsters in her stories. It seemed that most of these monsters, now trapped down in mount ebbot, didn't want to fight the humans in the first place and just wanted freedom and peace.

One time Rose told Frisk something her grand-grandmother always used to say: "Always be kind, sometimes kindness is all we can give, sometimes kindness is enough."

Frisk remembered those words for the rest of his life.

Fortunately, the mountain near their town was called Mount Ebbot. Frisk decided that all the stories his sister Rose thought of as Fairy Tales must be true because the mountain in it exists.

One night, when everyone was sleeping, he decided to take some stuff with him and go to mount ebbot to free these poor monsters, which were trapped in the underground. But even if he had slight doubts, he was sure his sister was right about the kindness thing. He was determined to believe her and to prove wrong at the same time. He was going to show her that monsters exist down in mount Ebbot.

**... (three months later)**

Rose woke up after another dream of Frisk lying in some alleyway, dead and lifeless. She's going to get insane if that keeps on like this! Just... Where is Frisk?

Rose hoped with her whole heart that Frisk is still alive somewhere. She went up to take a shower, after all, she just had a really bad nightmare and is now really sweaty. But before she left her room she remembered herself to drink something so she wouldn't collapse here and now.

After the shower, she felt a little better but the enormous feeling of dread is still hanging over her. That didn't mean her hope was completely gone - after all, as long as no one found a body he was practically still alive.

The whole family was filled with dread since Frisk went missing but Rose is the one which is more hurt than anyone else. They had been together since she could remember after all!

She hoped he would come back soon...

Rose went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Even if it was already past noon.

After Frisk disappearance, her parents have been working more than ever... She guessed it was because they could get their mind freer while working than just sitting down while doing nothing.

This feeling of not knowing what happened to Frisk was way worse than knowing that he was dead. It wasn't good for the family life either. Rose had a feeling that her parents are going to divorce soon. Their relationship gets worse and worse every day.

Rose works as a bartender. But she won't need to leave for work until past five pm because the bar is nearby and opens at six pm. The pay isn't that good but she loves her jobs. The patrons are mostly backpackers passing through. They always tell her stories from their journeys and the legends they heard about Mount Ebbot and the monsters inside.

Rose didn't believe in these stories but they were good material for telling Frisk stories. Frisk kept to stay up late in the night to hear Rose's stories about Mount Ebbot. Sometimes she even told him other stories, like what one of the backpackers told her once. He said that he totally saw a dragon in his past and that he wrestled with him. It was a ridiculous story but Frisk liked it.

But now that Frisk is gone... The only light in her life is gone. Maybe even forever. Even if she hoped otherwise, she kind of already knew that Frisk won't come back anymore. She just didn't want to admit that to herself.

Then suddenly she heard an explosion coming from somewhere around Mount Ebbot. She immediately went outside to check it. But all that she could make out were little moving points.

She got angry - this mountain was under the protection of monuments. She didn't know why it was but it was totally not okay to just blow some part of it up! Rose knew a fast way up to the clearing these people are standing on. It would only take half an hour when she was fast and if they wanted to get off they would have to pass her first.

So she took her old walking boots and went off.

As she reached the clearing she saw a group of weir-looking people standing on the far end of it. Staring at the sun in... awe? What's wrong? Did they never see the sun? No, that would be ridiculous would it not?

As Rose came nearer she noticed that all of them looked really weird. For example this little dinosaur-like yellow... human? Or this tall blue fish-like... lady? with all her... scales? There also were two skeleton humans...? One of them was really tall and wore a lot of red and black. His clothes seemed spiky. The other one was smaller than the other but from what you could tell, he was still taller that you for at least a head. He also wears a lot of red and black but his clothes didn't seem so spiky. On his arm clung a golden flower, which seemed to be shaking. There also were two goat-like... humans?

What's going on here? Did they mistake the date for Halloween or something? It's already mid-November!

Rose then noticed a big hole in the wall of the mountain behind them. 'Wait... This wasn't like this before!' She looked at these Halloween-loving-humans again and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"U-Um excuse me but this mountain is under protection... You're not allowed to blow things up here." Rose informed them politely. All of them were now looking at her... They were practically staring at her as if they saw a ghost! And Rose noticed that the tall skeleton was very skinny. No, like really, really, REALLY skinny... He somehow had no flesh on his stomach... just plain bone! She was shocked at this but decided to worry about that later.

The tall goat-like woman spoke up first "Excuse me, my child, I don't exactly know what you're talking about. What do you mean by this mountain is under protection?" She had a nice voice... If you ignore the rough part to it as if she had yelled for hours and her voice was now strained and rasping... kind of?

"U-um this mountain... Mount Ebbot is under the protection of monuments... Which practically means that if you destroy something of it - even if it is just a little part of it. If you do blow things up from a monument it is handled as a crime..." Rose points at the hole in the mountain "I believe that the last time I went up here the mountain was hole-less. This hole wasn't here before" The goat-like woman looks surprised at this

"Oh, we didn't know that since we were trapped inside the mountain for many years than I could remember... But you went up here? Alone?" Rose looks at her surprised "So... What you're telling me is... All the legends of monsters being trapped in Mount Ebbot were true?!"

"Yes, my child. That is exactly what I'm saying." Rose is stunned at this "But as I was asking; Did you went up here alone the whole time?" Rose decides to answer before she loses her mind about all the stories her grand-grandmother had told her being true.

"Oh! U-um no, I went up here with my little brother, Frisk. But he... Well, he... I guess he... ran away from home...?" All of the monsters seemed to tense up at the name 'Frisk'. Except for the smaller skeleton and the Flower on his arm, which seemed to have a face of his own. They looked almost... sad and apologetically and guilty. Rose got suspicious.

"Did you... Um did anyone of you happen to have met him?" At first, it seemed that no one wanted to answer her but then the little flower spoke up.

"He... Frisk was mine and Sans' friend... I'm sorry we couldn't save him..." The flower started to cry and the skeleton, which is apparently named Sans, starts comforting the little flower.

But no! That couldn't be true! ..right? She felt tears start to tears threatening to fall from the sides of her eyes.

"T-that can't be true! Frisk can't be dead! He was only ten years old!" She hesitated then asked "H-how?"

The skeleton named Sans looked at her questioningly and she asked more precisely "How'd he die?" But nobody seemed to answer that question either and so Rose now only looked at the skeleton and the flower and gave them pleading eyes.

"Please, I want to know how it happened" She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know how it happened but she asked anyway. Finally Sans answered with a deep and rumbling voice

"Frisk was determined to free the monsters and refused to hurt anyone." He looked at her apologetically and Rose now understood. She began trembling

She murmured "Seven human souls..." her grand-grandmother told her that if the monsters would want to be free again, they would need a power as strong as seven human souls. Rose also told Frisk the stories about that. "Oh, my god... It's my fault that he died!" Rose legs gave in and she covered her mouth as the tears fall.

The monsters looked shocked "M-my child, I'm sure it wasn't your fault..." The goat-woman looked pointedly at the goat-men, who avoided her eyes. The others just looked shocked.

"But it was my fault! I told him all the stories about mount Ebbot and the monsters, which were apparently really inside of it! I also told him about the legend with the seven human mages and the seven human souls to shatter the barrier!" The goat-monsters were now fully paying attention to Rose

"What was the name of your grand-grandmother?" the goat-man asked. Rose thought for a second "Rosalie Sofia Morningstar" The goat-monsters smiled at that as if they just remembered something wonderful.

"My child, we may know who your grand-grandmother was. She was a little child back then, maybe fourteen or fifteen but she and her family were one of the few humans who didn't want for monsters to be trapped inside the mountain." She made a short pause to smile at Rose before she continued

"My child, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet. My name is Toriel," She pointed at the goat-man next to her

"This is Asgore," She said that a little derogative as if she were disgusted by him he, however, seemed a little sad at that. She then pointed at the fish...?

"This, my child, is Undyne, she's the head of the royal guard," Rose slowly calms down as time goes on. But the feeling of dread continues.

"This is Alphys, the royal scientist" Toriel says while pointing at the little yellow lizard.

"This is Papyrus, he was the second head of the royal guard," She says pointing at the tall skeleton "I guess you already know Sans' name," She points at the smaller skeleton and Rose nods slowly

"Well, the flowers' name is Flowey if I remember right" Rose again, just nods before she introduces herself

"I'm Rose." .... "Rose McBlue," She introduced herself. Rose finally stands up saying "That explains why the mountain was under protection..." Toriel smiles at her "It sure does." Rose is silent for a few seconds

"Well, there is only one problem left." She says and Toriel looks at her asking

"What is it, my child?"

"How am I going to explain to my parents that Frisk is dead...?" Toriel looks surprised

"Oh my child, you and Frisk have parents? I did not know that. I thought you didn't have any since Frisk denied having parents..."

"Yeah, that makes sense since our parents were mostly working and Frisk haven't seen them much. It seems Frisk has not seen them as his parents." Rose clarifies and Toriel nods in understanding

"I'm so sorry for that my child" And it seemed like she truly meant it. She had this motherly aura on her like your grand-grandmother used to have. It makes you trust her immediately.

You all then turned back to the sunset and the stars which are slowly appearing. Sans and Flowey are now standing next to Rose.

" **hey hate to bother ya but. you're frisk's sister right?** " Rose looks at him

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

" **it's just... ya look a lot like him. well, except for the fact that you're older and... well, more feminine... i guess?** " his cheeks got a little red

Wait... Is he blushing? Without even having blood?

"Ah, yeah, normal between siblings I guess..." Rose pauses "Are you and, Papyrus was his name?" Sans just nods "Well, are you, two brothers?"

" **oh, yeah the boss and i are brothers** " he answers. Rose hums in response.

Flowey leans in and whispers in her ear "Y-you can call me 'Asriel' or 'Azzie' if you want... Since you're Frisk sister and have a nice soul..."

Rose smiles at that. "Sure!" Wait... Soul "Wait... Are souls real?!" She asks surprised. Sans chuckles at that with a low rumble

" **'course they are. what'd ya think how you'd work without a soul?** " Rose made a face at him

"I just thought we'd function without something like a soul..." She defends

" **sweetheart if ya hadn't got a soul you'd be a... well, a monster like you humans like to make us up as.** " She blushed at the nickname but other than that, wat he said sounds reasonable.

"What does my soul look like?" She asks Sans hesitates but answers after like half a minute.

" **like a comic heart, ya know? yours is blue which in monster terms means integrity. that's what flowey meant as he said that you've got a nice soul** " Rose nods at that imagining a blue comic-heart-like 'soul' inside her chest. It's a weird thought in her opinion.

It's getting late soon it seems and Rose looks at her phone to see which time it is. It's already 4pm. She would need to leave soon if she doesn't want to be late for work _again_. Her boss said if she's late again she would be fired.

"You know, I have to go now. Soon work starts and if I'm late _again_ my boss will kill me." You chuckle nervously

" **'k bye sweetheart** " Sans smiles at you

"See you again Rose!" Flowey says in a high-pitched child voice.

"Get home well, my child," Toriel says

The others said similar things to Toriel and Rose exchanged numbers with Sans before she left. After all, it seems like he and Flowey were the only ones who truly cared for her little brother.

She hopes to see them again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you may like to check out my other Sans/Reader story... It's kind of shitty at the moment because I'm not really sure how I'll get to where I want the story to go but... Maybe you like it? Until next time!


	2. After A Barrier Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue with this Story... However, it will just be a side project since I have another Story I'm writing right now. Hope you enjoy anyway

Chapter 2

As Rose went home to get ready for work she noticed some news reporter, which were seemingly about to get to the clearing where the monsters are. It seems the 'explosion' was already spilled to the public and they now want to find out what it all was about.

Arriving at her house she takes another shower since she just climbed a mountain.

She is still wondering about how she will tell her parents the bad news about Frisk. It would be possible that they already thought of him as dead but it would be a great shock nonetheless.

She could see her little family shatter into little pieces right before her eyes. And it made her sad. She could feel the tears threatening to fall again and took a deep breath to calm her nerves down.

She dried herself and had to hurry into her clothes so that she wouldn't be late for work. In the end, she did make it in time and was silently proud of herself.

She went into the backroom greeting her boss who was there too and he greets her back. She went into the changeroom for the woman and opened her locker to get her work clothes and her special apron out. She changed into them before she went out.

As she opened the door she nearly ran into Sally, her co-worker, and best friend. Sally works as a waitress in the bar/restaurant. They both were startled at first before they brightened up and hugged each other

"Hey, Rose! You made it in time! I was slightly worried, you know since you were late yesterday and your talk with our boss...," Sally greeted her

"Hey Sally, I told you so, right? I said I wouldn't be late again" Despite Rose's cheerful voice Sally noticed something wasn't okay, so she asked

"What's wrong Rose? You seem sadder than the last three month counted together? Everything alright?" She had this concerned and caring look of hers on her face and Rose shook her head motioning for her to come inside the changing room.

The two of them sat down at the side where benches were. Rose told her everything that happened this day from when she heard the 'explosion' to when she went home before she got to work. Sally looked more shocked and sad as time went on.

"Oh my god Rose! I'm so sorry!" She hugged Rose and Rose had to suppress the tears since she now, was at work, where she couldn't cry.

"Those... monsters? You said?" Rose nodded and Sally continues "Well, you said they knew your grand-grandma?" Rose again, nodded Sally hummed then continues on "Were they nice? I mean they were just standing by while you little bro..." Sally stops.

"Not every one of them was just standing by. This Sans and Asriel said they were Frisk's friends and helped him through the underground. They were truly sorry that they couldn't save him... But this Papyrus and Undyne seemed very uninterested in Frisk dead other than that being the reason for their freedom..." Sally nods at that.

"Well, at least two of them tried to save him. And maybe you first need to get to know this Papyrus and this Undyne first. Maybe they're secretly sweethearts?" Rose thinks for a short while then answers, "Maybe you're right..." Sally grins at that "'Course I am!"

She hesitates at first but decides to ask anyway "Did they told you how the journey of Frisk went? What he did on his journey?" Rose shakes her head

"I didn't ask... Maybe I'll ask them some other time? If I see them again that is" Sally nods at that and looks at Rose "Well, I guess we should go out then the bar is gonna open up soon." Rose nods at that and waits until Sally is finished changing before they went out together.

Rose immediately goes behind the bar and starts looking around if everything is in their right place, while Sally sits down on one of the barstools in front of the bar and looks at Rose, waiting for the bar to open.

"So..." She starts

"So..." Rose repeats Sally smiles

"So... This Sans and Asriel... What are they like?" She asks

"Well, Sans is a skeleton and Asriel is a little Flower" Rose responds Sally looks surprised

"A... flower? Are you talking to flowers? Flowers can talk?" she asks Rose stifles a laugh at Sallys confused face "Yeah, but well, he's a magical flower... he's a monster so it's possible for him to talk and be understood." Rose clarifies.

"I see... And Sans is a skeleton? What do they look like?" She asks curiously.

"Well, Asriel is a golden flower... he's got golden petals - only the color his petals aren't made out of gold - and they don't shimmer like gold. It's more like a yellow-gold I suppose." Rose thinks for a few seconds before she continues

"Sans doesn't look like a human skeleton from what I could tell, that is. He's got spiky tooth - one of them golden. And his eye sockets were pitch-black except for those red irises in them. Oh! And he's got a black comfy-looking hoodie and a red turtleneck. He also got a dark scarf with small red stripes on it. He wears red sneakers with yellow socks and black shorts with yellow stripes on them. That's it I don't know much of their personality since we just met but at least I could tell you what they were wearing, right?" Sally snorts at that

"If I wouldn't know any better I would say you sound like a stalker" She bursts out laughing. However, she shuts up quickly as their boss came in asking "What's going on? Am I allowed to join the fun?" he asks. He is a kind guy if you don't make any problems.

"We were just talking about how Rose met some i-interesting guys today at Mount Ebbot," Sally explains between chuckles their boss nods at that and looks at them.

"I'm gonna open up now. You two are going to be fine on your own until Andy decides to arrive, right?" he asks and the two girls just nod at him grinning.

Andy was one of their co-workers and he is late really often because he has to take the bus and the buses here are kind of unreliable. So their boss has tolerance towards this. But since Rose just lives a few minutes away she isn't allowed to be late that often. Another reason may be because she is the only bartender working there at the moment.

As their boss opened up the bar Sally turns around in her barstool and waits for the first customers.

And it took only a few minutes for that to happen as a group of men's and women came inside. Rose overhears their conversation. they were talking about the monsters seemingly excited but also a little nervous.

'That's probably because they didn't think monsters could exist' rose thinks to herself as Sally waits a few seconds, then walks up to their table to give them the menus. So that they could decide on something to eat and drink.

As Sally went to another table on which a few customer just arrived, a few men came inside sitting down at the bar. They looked like backpackers, passing through and Rose asked them what they would want to drink. Either of them decides on something to drink and orders it, as Rose starts to prepare them.

Most of the backpackers are going to this bar because it is the only bar in the little city, which is good because this way they don't have any concurrence.

After some time of Rose refilling their drinks and fulfilling some orders from Sally, Andy walks out of the door, which leads to the backroom. He came in through the backdoor it seems. Rose and Sally greet him immediately

"Hey, Andy! You here too?" while grinning at him. He answers "The bus again..." apologetically and then grins at them "But don't worry! I'm here now ain't I?" He announces however, he immediately starts bringing orders to the customers.

If he finally gets to work, he's a hard-working person. That's why he is important here. It can get kind of full at times. Especially during summers like this. Weirdly there are always people who wander off with friends during summer. rose didn't mind because her pay gets higher during this times. Which is only fair, after all, she had to work more, the more customers are inside the bar.

Work went by fast and as Rose went home afterward she saw a few people talking in hushed voices while pointing at Mount Ebbot. Seems like there are already spreading rumors about monsters inside of Mount Ebbot, only that these rumors are true...

At her home, her parents were still awake and they were talking about the monsters which were, depending on the rumors, planning on coming to the surface. They didn't talk to her much. They only said hello and goodnight as Rose went inside her room. It has been like this for god knows how long but at least her parents are talking to each other again. Even if they aren't talking to her that much... It was a start.

Sitting down on her bed, she felt her phone buzzing and she took it out. She's got a message from an unknown number

**-xxx-xxx:**   
**knock. knock.**

Rose was confused at this but replied anyway

**-Rose:**   
Who's there?

**-xxx-xxx:**   
**snow**

Rose grinned, she knew where this was going

**-Rose:**   
Snow who?

**-xxx-xxx:**   
**snow use, i forgot my name again**

Rose chuckled before replying

**-Rose:**  
Haha, good one but srly who's writing?

**-xxx-xxx:**   
**heh. snas here. just wanted to say hi and make sure you've my numbr. azzy wanted me to say hi to you.**

Rose snorts at the fact that he wrote his own name wrong and typed back

**-Rose:**  
Hi back and greet Azzy from me. Oh, i need to ask: did the reporters talk to you guys? Saw them on their way to mount ebbot.

**-Snas:**   
**azzy is ecstatic that ya thought 'bout him. yeah, they went up here and talked to the king n queen. asked 'em things 'bout our race n stuff. did ya get to work in time?**

**-Rose:**  
Sure did. Was nice to think about something else at work...

She suddenly got sad again about the fact that her bro is gone now.

**-Snas:**   
**where do ya work anyway?**

**-Rose:**   
At the only bar in this town. You can come by sometime if you want to. And don't forget to bring Azzy with you.

**-Snas:**   
**sure. is the bar far from mount ebbot?**

**-Rose:**   
No, it's pretty much nearby. They reporters weren't mean to you guys, right?

**-Snas:**   
**nice of ya to care. no, they weren't really that is... we've gone through a lot worse. how does it look like from the outside? azzy n i are coming by sometime**

**-Rose:**   
_(sent a picture)_

**-Rose:**  
There ya go! Don't forget about it, though. How are the two of you feeling after you saw the sun and stars for probably the first time?

**-Snas:**   
**they were beautiful. azzy's still kinda stunned by them. we never imagined the stars to be that beautiful. sure, we thought they must be beautiful but they're much better than we expected.**

Rose feels herself smile at that

**-Rose:**   
Sounds nice! Stars sure are beautiful but we humans take them for granted and therefore the most of us aren't looking up there that often anymore... Anyway g'night. See ya!

**-Snas:**   
**see ya and sleep well sweetheart**

Rose laid her phone on the little table beside her bed before she got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Back in her room, she put on her pajamas and went to sleep. This night she had dreamt about her little brother and the bad things which may have happened to him before he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed I'll try to update this fanfic twice a week. (I try to update thrice a week on my other fanfiction Reader In Monsterland)


	3. How A Little Flower Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. Had a lot to do in and for school. I'll try to update more chapters until Wednesday next week. I'm sorry if I can't keep up.

Rose woke up the next day after she had another nightmare. Only that now she knew that these nightmares are somehow true because her little brother really is dead.

She still can't believe it and everything feels unrealistic to her. Like she is just having another one of her long nightmares and she will wake up sometime soon.

But that won't happen. Frisk died, these people told her so. She doesn't know how he died nor if any of these people is the reason he's dead. The only thing she does know is that this skeleton and the flower seemed to be friends of Frisk. And if Frisk could trust them then Rose surely could do so too.

It was just hard to bring herself to do that since no one wanted to tell her how he died. Well, she had her theories about that since she knew that they would need seven human souls, Frisk seemed to be the seventh and therefore the last soul they needed. She only hoped that it wouldn't have been Frisk and instead some other person.

That sounds wrong but who could judge her for wishing that her brother would still be alive?

She nearly hoped that she haven't told Frisk so much about Mount Ebbot and the stories told about it. Maybe he then would still be alive? But she can't turn back time and due to regret Frisk won't come back either.

It seemed as if Sans and Flowey would come by at the bar today. Rose would just ask them how it all happened.

She stood up and got ready for the day.

As she went into the living room her parents surprisingly were at home and watching the news. There was a picture of Frisk and several of the monsters Rose met yesterday.

The news reporter told about Frisk and six other children's death. And the monsters trying to resurface peacefully. He seemed as if he wouldn't even believe himself, saying that the monsters would be peaceful.

He also mentioned that some of the monsters on the pictures were friends of Frisk.

Rose's parents were crying. Now it was official: Frisk is dead.

Her parents seemed as sad as Rose felt, which made her only sadder. Her parents stood up as they noticed her. They came toward her and hugged her. Rose felt herself tearing up again as she hugged her parents back and they were whispering comforting things to her. They knew how much she loved Frisk and how much she cared for him.

The three of them nearly didn't say a word during this. The almost silence was comforting and because of the fact that she didn't hug her parents in a long time was only making this more comfortable.

Rose's parents told her that it wasn't the monster's fault that Frisk died. The monsters only wanted to be free and almost everyone, even humans would kill for freedom. Her parents sure were accepting even if they were heartbroken over Frisk's death.

Time went on fast after that. The newsmen said that the monsters were allowed to leave mount ebbot but for now won't be allowed to live outside of it. At least not until the new "monster district" is finished. The government plans on building one where monsters could live until they would maybe be allowed to live on the rest of the globe. However, until that happens could be a long time, after all, they killed seven human children (so to say)...

The humans wouldn't just accept that. They're humans after all. They don't even accept each other, and now they're expected to accept a whole other species? That certainly could take some years... or longer.

When it turned late and Rose had to leave for work she got a message from Sans, saying that he and Flowey would come by today and she send them an "okay" to that.

As she went outside several of her neighbors expressed their condolences on the death of her brother to her. Rose thanked every one of them politely.

As she arrived at work she immediately changed into her work clothes. Today should be a new barkeeper around, which she should teach everything about bar keeping. A new barkeeper also means that Rose would get more days she could take off so she was really happy about that, especially after what had happened to Frisk. She defiantly needed days off work.

The new barkeeper arrived soon after her and she told him everything he should keep in mind since this was his first time working as a barkeeper. Sally had the day off today so she won't be there.

Soon after the bar and restaurant opened the whole restaurant went silent because someone came inside. Rose stopped talking to the new barkeeper, which was doing absolutely good for his first time as a barkeeper, to look at the door.

She noticed Sans and Asriel and greeted them. Sans sat down at the bar and Rose went up to them to ask how they're doing and what they could possibly want to drink.

Sans surprisingly wanted a bottle of mustard and Asriel just wanted some orange juice. Rose brought them their drink/mustard and nearly cringed as Sans drank out of the bottle of mustard. Rose stared at him

"How can you drink something like THAT!?" she asked him, disgusted by that.

" **it's tasty. ya want some, sweetheart?** " he offered her the bottle but she, surprisingly, rejected and said she wasn't thirsty.

Rose's boss and her co-workers (including the new bartender) didn't seem to be bothered by the presence of the two monsters, they seemed okay after all. However, some of the other customers were and they made sure to let the monsters know that they didn't want them up here at the surface.

Rose was bothered by these customers, she disliked racists more than anything else. She, however, tried to ignore them as much as possible. Sans and Asriel ignored them too, after all.

After she asked Sans about Frisk's journey through the underground, he told her everything that had happened to Frisk (except the resets and his many deaths). Asriel helped him where Sans didn't know how to continue.

Rose listened to him the whole time.

From then on Sans and Asriel came by every day. They became regulars at the bar and even Sally came to like them after meeting them.

Sometimes even the fish lady Undyne, her girlfriend Alphys, and Papyrus came to the bar. Rose made friends with them too, after a while. But it took some time for them to trust Rose. However, since they now didn't need to hunt for humans anymore they decided they could at least try to get along with them. And due to that, they made friends with Rose.

Rose really liked them and according to what Sans told her, neither of them had caused Frisk harm. (in this timeline at least...)


	4. As they fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long... I'll at least try to update more often?
> 
> This title makes a lot of sanse at the end of the chapter! Trust me 
> 
> Also, I'm going to look for spelling and grammar mistakes tomorrow... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy?

It's been two weeks now since Rose met the monsters and got to know what happened to Frisk. She still got nightmares sometimes but they're getting lesser by now...

Rose woke up to her phone buzzing. Last time she saw them, she exchanged her number with Undyne, Alphys, and even Papyrus. They're great and nice if you really get to know them and it seems as if all of them were secretly little sweethearts... (Except for Undyne... She's a badass!) Which makes Rose wonder what exactly had happened in the underground so that they became that way to others...

The king of the monsters told the humans that it was his fault that every of the human child died down in the underground and that the other monsters only killed so that they wouldn't get killed. So short: he is now in prison until his crimes, on killing human children, are jailed.

But because the other monsters were said to be innocent, they were allowed to leave mount ebbot and live in the city. The gold is allowed to be changed in the bank so Sans, Papyrus, and Asriel are now living nearby.

Rose's parents aren't racist against monsters even if their son died down in mount ebbot. They don't blame the monster for it and they don't blame Rose for telling all those stories... Rose didn't know about the truth of these stories after all. She thought that they were just some fairy tales her grand-grandma told her.

Rose's parents didn't blame anyone for this. Not even Frisk for going up there. They sure were good examples of real humanity.

As Rose got her phone she noticed that she's got a lot of texts from her new friends saying that tomorrow night (on Saturday) would be a movie night at Sans', Papyrus' and Azzy's place. They were asking her if she and Sally would want to join them. Sally also befriended them and everyone loved her as a friend! No wonder, she was kind-hearted as hell after all!

You texted Sally, asking if she would want to join you and she replied with a more than happy "Yeah! I'm so happy to see all of them again! It's been some days since we saw them outside work after all!"

Rose smiled, that was right. Normally you two would see the other only if you were working at the bar and they were there for some drinks and food. Sans said that the food at the bar where she works is nice, but it's not as good as that from someone called... 'grillz' at least that's what Sans calls him. Sans has a tendency to call people by their nicknames. Sans also told her that this 'grillz' is trying to reopen up his old bar from the underground on the surface.

Rose would really like to go there sometimes maybe even with Sans and the others... that if this 'grillz' really gets to reopening his bar. Rose hoped that he would. His food sounds delicious.

Rose texted all of them back, saying that she and Sally would be there for the movie night. She was really excited for this! Finally, she would see them outside the bar for once. And Sally would be there too, so that's also a plus!

Rose got up to get herself ready for work. Her parents were already gone. They didn't blame anyone for what happened to Frisk, but that won't change the fact that they just lost one of their children. They hadn't had much time for Frisk but he still was their child, which means that they're of course sadder than some people could imagine them to be.

Rose had a fear that her parents could get divorced sometime soon. Just because of all that happened in the last months. Rose sure hoped they didn't, but sadly this wasn't her choice. It's her parents choice, which doesn't mean that it wouldn't be hard for everyone around. Including her parents.

As Rose went outside for work it slowly started to rain a little. She hoped it would stop soon... She wasn't a huge fan of the rain... Frisk liked the rain... She kept on thinking about Frisk while going to work so that she didn't notice that she ran into someone.

Rose stumbled backward a little and immediately excused herself for not watching her way. The person she ran into turned towards her and smiled or, well more like grinned at her, golden tooth appearing, shiny, on the far left of his ever-widening grin.

" **hey, sweetheart. long time no see** ," his grin turned into a smirk. Rose greeted him back, smiling at him. Before she could ask about where Asriel is, he seemed to appear by sticking his head outside Sans' hoodie. When he noticed Rose, he immediately started smiling brightly.

"Rose! Howdy! Haven't seen you in a while!" He said adorably excited. He sure is too adorable for his own good... Rose smiled him the brightest smile she could muster. "Hi, Azzy! Missed ya!" Asriel blushed slightly at that and mumbled a "Yeah, missed you too..."

Sans seemed to ...clear his... throat... and had a little red... blush on his face... he asked Rose if they should go to the bar together. Rose nodded happily and so the three of them walked to the bar together.

Sans, as always, ordered a bottle of mustard (Rose's boss got a lot more of these bottles since Sans came to the bar.) Asriel ordered some fries and a glass of orange juice (from that Rose's boss got a lot more too since The two of them came here.)

The three of them talked about a lot of things during work. Well, as long as Rose didn't have other patrons to treat. And there still was the new bartender, which was great at bartending and a huge help for Rose by the way.

**...(After work)...**

Work went by fast and rather peacefully, Rose talked to Sans, Asriel, and Sally a lot during the day. Well, Sally hadn't much time because she had patrons to take care of... Her co-worker Andy is ill and therefore he's not here to help Sally. They sure needed more waitresses here. Rose felt bad for Sally being all on herself there.

Sans and Asriel walked Rose home after work. They talked about almost everything while they walked. Their families, where they grew up and how it was like there (Rose didn't have to say much to that since she grew up in the same city where she lived now...) Rose even told them about her live with Frisk and how she told him the stories her grand-grandmother told her.

The two of them listened to the stories as Rose told them and it was weird because they, at first didn't even notice that they're now in Rose's room, sitting on the bed and telling stories to each other, about themselves. Rose liked this, just talking about all that happened and they even told embarrassing stories of their past and the other two and even the person, which told the story, would always laugh about how hilarious these stories are.

It was really easy for Rose to talk to the two of them. However, she didn't know why that was, normally she needs a whole lot of time to trust people enough to talk to them about herself and her life. They talked for a lot longer until they somehow managed to fall asleep on each other. Nobody could remember, who fell asleep first, but they somehow managed to do so. But it's no wonder, it was way after 5 am by the time they noticed that they were in Rose's room... Rose didn't know how this could happen, but it did.

They fell asleep on Rose's bed. Her parents sure would want to know how this could happen and who those two 'strangers' were tomorrow morning. They had work off tomorrow, after all... which means they would be there when they would leave the room... This sure is going to be fun! That's for sure in some way...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you the title would make sanse at the end.


	5. As a suspicious talk with the parents happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long... It's pretty short too... I'll try to make the next chapter longer...

Rose woke up as the sunlight shone right on her closed eyes. She groaned and tried to turn around only to notice that she can't move her body. She, obviously, started to panic and tried harder to move her body, which only made it harder to move.

She opened her eyes and saw white. Focosing on what is in front of her, she noticed that this white she saw is part of Sans' skull.

At first she was surprised but then she remembered how he came into her room and relaxed slightly. Nothing could happen to her if it is just Sans. He wouldn't hurt her. He seemed nice after all. At least he was nicer than most human beings Rose met.

So Rose just relaxed and waited until maybe Sans would wake up... well, that was the plan... but

Rose really needed to pee...

She tried to wake him up without moving too much. That didn't really work because Sans just grumbled and hugged her closer to him.

Rose thought hard on how to wake him up without moving herself too much. Then suddenly she thought of a good plan: She's just gonna ask Asriel how to wake up a huge bag of bones!

She turned her head in search of said Flower it took her a few short minutes but she finally found him and called out to him

"Asriel?" she said quietly, although she didn't really know why after all, it was her goal to wake up Sans and not to be as quiet as possible so that he wouldn't wake up...

Asriel didn't seem to her Rose so she whisper-shouted to him instead

"Asriel?!" He still didn't seem to notice her. She called out to him again and again. After some time, he finally woke up and looked at her sleepily

"Oh... mornin' Rose... slept well?" he sleepily asked. Rose nodded her head and quickly added "Could you wake Sans up? I need to go to the toilet..." before Asriel could possibly went back to sleep.

Asriel nodded and slapped Sans with one of his vines before almost shouting "Wake up you bonehead!" And surprisingly, Sans woke up mumbling something about " **who do ya call bonehead** " or something like that. Unsurprisingly, his 'morning voice' was even raspier.

Rose mouthed a "thank you" towards Asriel before she addressed Sans.

"Sans... could you please let go of me? I need to get up," she informed him and as Sans noticed that he clung to Rose in his sleep he blushed slightly and let go of her. Rose thanked him and quickly got up to leave for the bathroom.

As she went back to her room she heard her parents', Sans', and Asriels' muffled voices coming from her room. As she went inside it immediately went quiet. She wondered what they were talking about. She wondered even more as she saw Sans' blushing face.

"What were you guys talking about?" just as her parents were about to say something Sans quickly amswered " **nothing, sweetheart** "

Rose's parents smirked at Sans and said questined tge nickname Sans gave Rose with a simple "Sweetheart?" when Sans blushes more they leave the room somehow... satisfied? with themselves.

Rose raised one of her eyebrows at Sans. "What was that all about?" he just blushes even harder, which is getting kind of ridiculous by now... how can someone blush that much? 'Well, I guess it's literally 'magic'...' she thought to herself.

" **nothing much, sweetheart...** " he answers after a while. Asriel seemed really amused about the whole situation but didn't dare to say anything, in fear that Sans might rip off his petals.

As Rose changed the subject afterward, Sans seemed grateful and eagerly accepted the change in subject.

The three of them talked for a while longer until Sans and Asriel had to leave, even though they didn't seem like they really wanted to leave. Rose didn't really know why that was a bad thing but they said something like they would have to eat Papyrus' lasagne and they didn't really want to eat that.

Rose couldn't imagine why... Lasagne seemed like a tasty food to her... She even wanted to come with them and eat something too. Papyrus offered her to make lasagne for her once before but even then Sans and Asriel said that Rose is really busy and didn't have time to eat Papyrus' lasagne... And now they told her she couldn't come along because Papyrus probably wouldn't have made enough...

Back them when Papyrus offered her to make lasagne for her he told her, to come by anytime because he always made real much of it in case someone would come by and be hungry... Rose didn't understand why Sans and Asriel were so eager to stop her from eating Papyrus' lasagne...

She really wanted some but it seemed like Sans and Asriel didn't want her over at their house for lunch... or well, dinner since it's already pretty late now... or was it because of something entirely different?

Papyrus COULD cook, right? Because if he can't why would he be so proud of him being a master chef? Maybe he just needs some exercise before he truly becomes 'The Terrible Master Chef Papyrus'...

Either way, she's gonna find out somehow and then taste his lasagna.

But for now... Rose needs to slowly get herself ready for work. She woke up pretty later after all.

She went outside and didn't notice that someone was watching her from far away... Someone with a suspiciously angry and disgusted expressionon their face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Who is this suspicious person?


	6. As An Incident Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter to make up for the last one being so short.

Work went by normal today. Except for the fact that Sans and Asriel never came even if they told Rose that they would be there later today. She didn't thought too much into it as she went outside and locked the back door. She was the last one that went outside the back door so she needed to lock it.

She wanted to go home as something or more like someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her back.

She tried to struggle but to no avail. Screaming didn't work either because someone was blocking her breathing. Her consciousness started to fade slowly. Soon everything went black. 

**Sans P.O.V (+ slight back skip)**

Sans was on his way back home together with Asriel. He thought back to what Rose's parents talked to him.

At first, they were surprised the two of them were even in the house and asked why they were inside Rose's room. Sans remembered how nervous he felt as they stared him down at the beginning. He thought that they would be thrown out.

They weren't. It almost seemed as if Rose's parents knew everything about him and also knew that he had a slight crush on Rose. But they didn't tell him to stop seeing their daughter. They even encouraged him.

He thought back at how he woke up... it was a really nice feeling to wake up with Rose in his arms. He almost wanted to get used to it but sadly, he was sure that this won't happen again... at least not that soon...

He kind of wanted to be still there with Rose but... Papyrus could get really mad when Sans and Asriel aren't there on time to eat. And he didn't want Rose to go through his bad cooking... Which doesn't mean that Papyrus couldn't get better if he really tried to... It just meant that it wasn't really safe by now.

Asriel was glancing at Sans the whole walk home, which wasn't long since they almost lived next doors.

"Hey Sans?" he finally spoke up.

" **yeah**?" Asriel hesitated "... Why aren't you... teleporting?" he asked. Sans stared at him. He didn't think of the possibility that he just could teleport home. " **hold on azzy** ," he said him and teleported into their living room where he was greeted by a shouting Papyrus.

" **SANS! HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO BE LAZY AND JUST WALK**!!" Papyrus sure could be aggressive Sans didn't respond, which only seemed to enrage Papyrus more. He now shouted something about Sans shouldn't ignore him like that and he should let go of that unnecessary and annoying weed.

Sans didn't like it when Papyrus called Azzy that. Only Sans was allowed to make fun of him. However he held back because deep inside his soul, he still loved and cared for Papyrus. Somewhere deep deep down. And he was sure (he hoped so at least) Papyrus felt the same way. It was just because of what happened to the underground that they became like this.

He went upstairs to his room after he told Papyrus to call him as soon as the lasagna is ready. He went inside and closed the door behind him.

He let himself fall onto his bed and chuckled as Asriel told him to get off him since he's way heavier than Asriel and he didn't want to get crushed by Sans.

" **sorry azzy,** " he apologized Asriel just sighed and smiled at Sans. "'s okay Sans" he hesitated before asking "Say... are going to Rose's bar today?" Sans looked at him in disbelief "' **course we are. we promised her we would get her home today. didn't we**?"

"Yeah... It's just... your brother said if we'd go out late today again... he would dust us..." Asriel shuddered at the thought of being dusted. Sans pat some of his petals to comfort him at least a little " **i won't let anyone hurt ya azzy**..."

He kind of worried about Rose because the monster hate attacks became even more since they lived out on the surface. And these monster hate-groups mostly attacked humans, which are friends with monsters... What if anything would happen to her? His soul ached at the thought of that.

 **"we'll definitely go and walk her home tonight. no matter what paps said, azzy** " Sans had a tone of resolution in his voice. Asriel nodded relieved. He too didn't want anything to happen to Rose.

They already saw suspicious people watching Rose with them together and Sans and Asriel had a feeling that they just waited for an opportunity where they aren't there.

After they talked some more, Sans and Asriel fell asleep.

Sans was woken up by the shouting of his brother and the smell of burned food (burned lasagna to be specific).

He groaned inwardly. He didn't want to eat Papyrus' food again... But he had to... it was his brother after all.

He got up and left Asriel on his bed so that he could sleep some more. Asriel wasn't really used to staying up so late and then geyting up so early in the afternoon. At least since he lived with Sans... Seems like Asriel got a little more like Sans since they met.

He mumbled a last " **sleep when azzy** ," before he left the room and closed the door carefully.

He went downstairs and talked as less as possible to his brother and so he ate in silence while his brother was shouting about how he is the best cook and stuff.

As Sans finished swallowing the 'food' he went to place his plate in the sink before he went upstairs to wake up Asriel and get something to eat at Grillby's before they'd head over to Rose's bar and walk her home.

At first, Asriel didn't seem to like the idea of waking up. Sans, however, managed to wake Asriel and made him awake enough so that they could head out. And heading out just means that they teleported there.

They went inside and were greeted by the normal monster patrons. However, there were some humans too. That were some of the ones, which were monster friendly.

Sans with Asriel went to their usual seat at the bar and greeted Grillby.

Grillby was one of the few monsters which accepted Asriel as one of them. Which is kind of weird since if Grillby didn't pay attention to his flames while he was near Asriel, he would just burn Asriel to death by accident...

**...(After Grillby's)...**

They went outside with the words " **put it on my tab grillz** ," which was followed by a fork landing in the woodden part of the door where only a second ago Sans head would have been in the way. Grillby then grumbled something in the background about Sans should pay his tab and stuff like that.

Outside Sans chuckled " **hehe, that was close, wasn't it azzy**?" Asriel just stared at him in disbelieve "We were almost stabbed... with a fork, Sans... take this a little more serious please," Sans just kept on chuckling " **yeah, but just almost, azzy** ," Asriel groaned at that response but didn't say anything as Sans told him to hold on tight.

They were now in front of the bar but... nobody was there... was it really that late already? Sans gladly knew where the back entrance was and went there.

He heard someone struggle... he looked around the corner and saw Rose... his Rose hold by some stranger. He then saw her blacking out and rage filled Sans.

"R-Rose...?" Asriel muttered shocked. Sans motioned for him to be quiet.

Sans went out the shadows and addressed the stranger, who attacked Rose " **hey what are ya doing there with Rose? let go of her or you're going to have a   r e a l l y   b a d  t i m e !** " his voice got a lot darker that it normally is at those last words and Asriel had to surpress his trembling to not disturb Sans.

The man, Sans guessed, didn't let go of her. He just chuckled and said something like "Why should I you freak? We're going to save her from you guys," Sans didn't really catch what the man said because his rage didn't let him really hear what was said.

Sans just grumbled and used his magic to lift up the men. Sans threw the men at all the walls surrounding them after he made sure that Rose was safe now.

After he let the men lay on the geound, he lifted Rose bridal style and brought her home. Well, he teleported her inside her room and left aftee he made sure that it's comfortable for her inside her bed.

Before he left he glanced at her for a last time. He almost wamted to stay there with Rose but he knew that Rose would feel weirded out by Sans suddely appearing in her bed the next morning. And Sans didn't really want to explain what had happened to her last night. And he didn't want to think about what might have happened if Sans hadn't appeared right on time.

So he and Asriel just took a last glance at her before they teleported back home into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of fun to write Sans pov guess I'll make more of such chapter throughout the story.


	7. After An Incident Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this took so long but i didn't really know how to go on with this... Hope those of you that stayed will enjoy this chapter!

**Rose P.O.V**

The next morning Rose woke up with a headache. Groaning she turned in her bed so that she was now laying on her back.

She didn't really remember anything that had happened last night... She went outside the back door of the bar and then... nothing... she couldn't remember what happened after leaving the bar. She couldn't even remember how she got home, or in her bed even.

She sat up and placed her head in her hands 'What happened last night... and how did I get home?'

No matter how hard she tried to remember what had happened, nothing came to her mind. So she just went up and into the bathroom to get ready for another long day at work. She sure would remember at some point.

After showering and brushing her teeth she took out her phone and saw that she got a few messages from Sans

**-Sans:**   
**hey. you okay? you remember last night, do you?**

**sorry if i waked ya. didn't mean to**

She frowned. 'Sans knows what had happened? Why don't I remember?' she sighed before replying

**-Rose:  
** Hey yeah, I'm fine. I don't remember anything from last night... I went outside... and that's it. I don't even remember how I got home. And you didn't wake me up so don't worry.

 

**-Sans:**   
**k. well, actually not that much happened... azzy says hi, by the way.**

Rose smiles at that and types back

**-Rose:**  
Say him hi back! But seriously what happened last night and how did I get home?

She hesitated but sent it anyway. She didn't know why but some part of her mind told her that she didn't really want to know what had happened.

**-Sans:**   
**i'll tell ya later. k? b at your bar later today.**

**-Rose:**  
Ok until later then.

Rose was a little confused as to why Sans didn't tell her right away on the phone but went on with it anyway maybe it was something personal? Something that you don't want to talk about over the phone. But what could it be then? She just had to wait to find out but it's not like she really had a choice since she didn't remember anything at all.

The time went by pretty fast after that. Rose ate her breakfast and watched a little TV until she had to go to work.

Arriving there, she was greeted by Sally, who had been there a little before her, and by her assisting bartender, she had yet to teach some more. But he was pretty good at mixing drinks and seemed to have a good taste when it comes to improvising with drinks.

Her boss already thought about the possibility of adding a few drinks, that the new bartender had tried out, to the menu.

But however, since the bar was not really opened yet, Sans and Asriel weren't here to explain things to her. And she still couldn't remember anything... It was almost as if her brain didn't want to remember what had happened... like some sort of trauma or something like that. It was hard to picture since she can't think of anything that could have operated a trauma.

And no matter how hard she had tried the whole day, she just couldn't remember. And she really did try. Even when watching TV, all she could think of was what could possibly have happened to her last night. It has to be something negative if Sans didn't want to tell her over the phone... But what could it be?

She hoped it wouldn't take long until Sans and Asriel came to talk to her. She was really curious about what had happened. However, she didn't know why, but she was scared too.

'It's okay. It won't be something that bad.' she tried to reassure herself.

A few hours of working and nervous glances towards the doors every time someone entered. Finally Sans and Asriel walked through, Asriel looking just as nervous as she felt and Sans looking just a little nervous. It made her even more nervous seeing Sans nervous and trying to avoid her eyes.

Normally Sans was pretty calm, meaning she personally hadn't seen him nervous up until now.

Well... There is a first to everything as they say.

Asriel seemed to sense her dismay and tried to calm her a little by sending her a reassuring smile. But Rose could sense the nervousness that was hidden somewhere in his eyes.

**Sans P.O.V**

Sans took a deep breath to calm himself down a little.

He had been wondering, why he was so nervous about telling her what had happened, all day long. But he couldn't think of anything until he came in here today. As soon as he saw Rose, he knew the answer.

The answer had been so easy but as soon as he saw her face, her beautiful face, he knew that he had been afraid, afraid of losing her, afraid that she might turn away from him and leave him like Frisk did. He was afraid to loose someone like them again. He didn't want to go through all that again. That was the main reason he reacted that way yesterday night, and that is also the reason why he didn't want to tell her, even if she deserved to know. He just didn't want to lose her.

Maybe she would even be afraid of him as soon as she knew what he was capable of, as soon as she knew that he had wanted to kill that guy from yesterday. He couldn't imagine her wanting to stay with him after all this.

The worst is, that he didn't even tell her about how he really feels about her...

Everything is going to end now...

He took another deep breath before he started to explain everything to her. From when he went home to when he found her with this guy yesterday. He even brought himself to tell her about what had happened to this guy before he told her that he had teleported into her room to lay her in bed, here and there Asriel helped him with certain details of yesterday, and he could see the shocked look on her face through it all.

For a few minutes, neither of them said a word and there was a weird silence between them. Then Rose looked Sans in the eyes as if to say something.

She took a deep breath to collect herself and Sans grew nervous toward her next words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't that long but like I said, I didn't really know how exactly to continue this story so... see you next time? Maybe? if you're still there at that point?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you may like to check out my other Sans/Reader story... It's kind of shitty at the moment because I'm not really sure how I'll get to where I want the story to go but... Maybe you like it? Until next time!


End file.
